customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mind Lord
Hey dude! thanks for making a guy on customsuperheroes he sounds awesome. I'd like it though if you put stuff like history,abilities,ect. for history it would be cool to add how and when he figured out his power. Thanks!:)--AtahiNuma 03:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Let it be known Dude, tell all your friends on wikia about this wiki I need help constructing it. Thanks! --AtahiNuma 23:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Arena page edit Hello! I just wanted you to know that I edited the arena page. If you dont like the edit feel free to delete it. I want to encourage free will of users! Thanks! --AtahiNuma 00:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Arena Artwork Should you or I draw pictures for the arena battles. We could also create comic forms of them. All we would have to do is insert text into scanned images and put the images in chronological order.--AtahiNuma 01:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) "The Arena" comic series I'm gonna make Tom Wect Vs. Ji in comic form. Just wanted to let you know. It should be up later on today or maybe tomorrow. But I need to know what you want Tom Wect to look like. Please give me a description of him ASAP. Thanks! --AtahiNuma 00:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) on second thought on second thought, that might might not be a good idea. If I make one and more people join they'll all want us to make them comics. :| --AtahiNuma 02:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Joint editing times. How about we decide on a joint editing time to edit and discuss our pages. RE:Joint editing times I can be on Monday and Tuesday at aboout 9:00PM. For you that would be about 4:00PM Tuesday and Wednesday. New Arena Awesome! The sky towers arena is so cool! Do you jump from tower to tower or something? Whatever you do it's cool. Thanks for the edit! --AtahiNuma 17:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) FEMTA Invite Greetings, Tom Wect! FEMTA would like to welcome you into our team! If you accept/reject, notify us! --Ji 23:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ps. Make a Boss guy like Yang Jin! Hi! Hello! Random that was random RE:Random I KNOW!!! ):D Administrative Rights Do you, Mind Lord, swear to not abuse your administrative rights if you attain them? Do you swear to always judge fairly? If so you will be granted administrative rights. --AtahiNuma 23:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Of course. i always try to stick to the rules. RE: Then I will grant you administrative rights. Aurora's In the sentance, "Unfavourable wind currents make maneuvering in the air (whether telepathically or physically) incredibly difficult." don't you mean tellekineticly? telepathicly refers to mind reading/thought sharing. RE: Yeah you're right, sorry, but what I meant was that it doesn't matter if you are flying with psychic power as the wind currents will still buffet you from side to side. Also you should put this stuff on my talk page so I actually get the messages.;) RE: Yeah...that would help. srry. Finishing Just to let you know, I am going to divert all my power into creating the uncreated heroes in SHEPHERD. --AtahiNuma 05:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Mini Series Hey, like the intro, but could you discuss some of the story/plot with me so we can work on this together? I'd just like to know what is going on and what your ideas are. Mini Series Feel free to start writing the 1st chapter. I'll edit and/or post ideas and suggestions. --PeanutFlipz 12:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) DoSSODI Idea I have had some ideas as to the higher politics involved in DoSSoDI. I will make an Article feel free to comment/edit. Joke Wrote the 50th Article ;) BTW If you have an idea for a Council Guard Member, feel free to add the link. Sorry Hey...mindey...mindo...PERSON. Sorry I havent been doing much editing, I havent hadd any bright superhero ideas lately. Just wanted to let you know I am NOT bailing from the wiki. -AtahiNuma 20:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Sorry Thats a good idea! I'll try that...but what if they dont aprove? Questions from a Noob Hi, I'm Drasocon, and I just joined this site. Anyway, I was wondering how you created the info boxes on the right side of the screen, and how to add my new organization (The Gang) to the organization page. Reply on my talk page. Thanks! Drasocon the Avenger 19:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) New Battle Hey Mind Lord, I have a new battle for you here --AtahiNuma 00:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 200 Man War Hey! Wouldnt it be cool if we had a hero vs. villain war once we reach 50 heros and 50 villains! Tell me what you think on my talk page. --AtahiNuma 00:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Story saga Hey mind lord! I was wondering if you could help me out with a story saga. The shepherd one was an epic fail, so ya reply to this on my talk page. --AtahiNuma 06:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Re: Story saga Ok...that sounded kinda conceded but ok! I think it should be about the shadow lords and maitua. It would be cool if the shadow lords kept comming to maitua with news of evil and they have to figure out what its epicenter is. Post ideas on the discussion page of the article. But before we make the article we should put are heads together and think up a name. --AtahiNuma 19:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi thanks for that, in my settings overpowered beings such as Golden Child or Unborn are kind of the exception rather than the norm, so I'm glad you guys like the relatively non-super types since most of my characters are going to be fairly minor in regards to powers Inferno Pendragon 14:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) dude AtahiNuma plz tell these pplz that I ,Fraustbite139 was the 1 that created Fraustbite. and Four I just did'nt have time to make Fraustbite so I asked AtahiNuma ( My best friend) to make him, also I did'nt have an acout when I made Four. Hey! Someone should fight my character Mark.... or is that how this battle system works? Remember the weather with him is always going to be stormy no matter where he is and what you do... he has a terrible aura but it's a bit less terrible than another character I came up with. Never you mind the other stuff on Sigh Guy's page about fan games just read the heading that says Sigh Guy to learn all. 02:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) qwertyuiop PWNS!!!!!!!!!!! Hi! Just wanted to let you know that Fraustbite139 and me are friends. Fraustbite was his idea and I just made it because he didnt have an account yet. -- 02:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) !NEW! CHARACTER STATS TEMPLATE I have just created a new template to make it easier to create the character infobox! Type: {{Character Stats |stat |stat |etc. in the order of the normal character infoboxes weve been using. as for images, just name/rename your heroes images as "(their name) pic.png". It will not work with jpg files but I will create a jpg version if anyone needs it thx! thx AtahiNuma for telling them! I'M DONE! I finally finished Four's page! RE: Challenge Query hey that sounds cool - how about Apollo versus Adam Man? both seem fairly even-matched to me- at least enough for an interesting battle Inferno Pendragon 01:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I set up the battle though if I did something wrong feel free to correct it Inferno Pendragon 01:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) added in Adam's rough weight in his profile Inferno Pendragon 03:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) not really but I can see the resemblences, truth is the style is based on traditional comic books and whatnot, I have a large collection Inferno Pendragon 04:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sup, dude how do you vote? I was wondering: how do you cast your vote for a page? Re:casting a vote On the top voted list, there are a list of names. How do you vote for something? I'll be gone... ... for a few days. I'm leaving at 11:00 A.M. tommorow morning to go to North Carolina. I'm going there to visit some friends for the weekend. You should expect to see me on either Monday or Tuesday because next week is my spring break. 23:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Request could you please delete the Runner:Need For Speed articles? it was a story I started but I'm unhappy with it and will likely never finish.. Inferno Pendragon 03:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) wow - Adam won? heh.. I actually didn't expect that - the dude's stronger than I thought *chuckles* Inferno Pendragon 04:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Awards here are the awards I believe Apollo has earned in the battle: * Second Place isn't that bad... - Lose a one on one battle * Shazam! - Deliver a powerful attack without warning (for the superhuman earth-pound) (wasn't sure whether or not to give the BOOM! award - earth-pound is shockwave so is kind of an odd one - probably doesn't count as an explosion though) You've Been On My Case Lately? What Do You Mean i've Done Nothing Wrong? I'm just editing wikis! So how did people create these superheroes anyways? is there a website or anything? can you show me? What aree all the things i need to do this? and are you sure? MindLord didn't malke the comment - I did and it was about you and I on Villains Wiki Inferno Pendragon 16:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Also I apologise for cluttering up the talkpage MindLord, just wanted to say you may want to keep an eye on MasterClanner as he has been known to blank pages in the past Inferno Pendragon 17:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ugh...MasterClanner? Isn't he that annoying guy who doesn' like articles of the same name? Anyways, Mind Lord, we still have our Thanatos/Hades battle. Drasocon 21:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) What does that mean? Drasocon 23:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I will change it. Drasocon 14:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Take over Hey, i just wanted to say, i wan tyou to take over until i become more exclusive with making superheroes. Ive been having a superhero writers block but Im gonna put in another hero i just made up the other day. Tell Inferno I give him congrats. -- 03:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Take Over Thnx! yes - had a slightly rocky start but through discussion we worked things through: hopefully now that I'm more "settled in" I can contribute more Queen Misery 15:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sup Sup, dude. Sorry I havent been contributing, I haven't had any superhero eureka moments. The only guys Iv'e made up recently are Alex and this ninja guy. I have him called Unseen but I think I might change the name. I havent seen any new supers from you lately. You havin the same Superhero writters block as me? LOL! Im not the only lazy person XD Merging Do you think we should merge wikis? --AtahiNuma 18:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think it'd be good for both our wikis. Chip I CHIPPED MY TOOTH AN A CAMERA! haha! --AtahiNuma 03:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Challenge although not malicious Earth's champion (at least in my setting) Thrall shall accept Daran King's challenge Queen Misery 18:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) apologies for the delayed response - I think a 2v2 battle may be benefitial, especially giving the fact Thrall tends to be more of a team-player (for his powers to function anyway) - if you wish you can use any of my villain or "grey" morality characters, I'm excluding my heroes for the fact they'd probably not fight against Thrall Queen Misery 23:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) !?!?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS ON THE MAIN PAGE!?!?!?! nvm Future stories Wouldnt it be fun if we made stories about the future lives of our heroes? To sho how some have matured, gotten stronger/weaker, and their offspring. reply on my talk page. :D --AtahiNuma 22:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Challange against OP Ok, that would be an interesting fight. -- Matrilwood 23:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE Future stories Great! that reminds me. I have started mine but havent finished. i better. --AtahiNuma 05:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Games Hey a little ways back you suggested games I have just a few things to discuss. 1) Does wikia let you put Flash games and the like on a wiki? We should find out first. 2) If they don't, where do we put the game(s)? 3) Should we make separate games or should we joint create games? 4) Last but not least game ideas. * One option is to make an MMO (takes a while but makes a better game) * Another is to make adventure games with a separate frame for each place you go. Frames include backgrounds, animation and interactive objects. What I was thinking is we could make a game for each power. The player could just type in a name for the Hero/Villain they have created. * Another would be a side scrolling platformer like super mario bros. or super smash bros. Respond with your opinions. --AtahiNuma 22:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ability Pages Hey Mind Lord. It's been a while but I have another superhuman. I was just wondering what the Elementary section of Power tables refers to. Thanks, AtahiNuma 20:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hero Levels Hey. Just wanted some opinion on the Hero Level. Thanks. --AtahiNuma 04:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC)